With the increasing complexity of backpanel designs it is necessary that the back panel be able to handle large amounts of current and to conduct these currents to a plurality of daughter boards. Buss hardware has been integrated into the backpanel by locating a layer of copper in the laminated structure of the backpanel. It has also been located on the top or bottom of the backpanel. When it has been located on the top or bottom of the backpanel, it usually consists of a strip of heavy copper extending along the surface and positioned adjacent to either the ends of mounted connectors or parallel to the connectors. Straps are then connected to the connector terminals to connected the desired terminals to the buss. When press fit terminals are used, the buss has to be on the bottom side of the back panel so as to be convenient to the connector terminals that extend through the panels.
The common practice has been to use standard connectors for either power or signal connections, with the selection of the power connections depending upon the placement of the buss. The maximum power normally carried by a mated contact pair is about 1 ampere, it is therefore necessary to connect contacts in parallel to handle higher power. With the use of standard connectors, it is necessary to adapt the connectors to a scheme of interconnection that joins several contact terminals to handle the higher power requirements.
The placement of the power busses is limited to areas adjacent to the ends of the connectors or parallel to the connectors. The joined contact terminals then have to be externally connected to the buss.